Annie and Betty's Coronation Street Memories
and Betty recount previous Christmases in the Street]] was a Christmas-themed Coronation Street clip show transmitted on Monday 22nd December 1975. The special was shown in the programme's regular slot and therefore Episode 1559 (24th December 1975) was the only episode shown that week. In a similar vein to 1968's Christmas in the Street, the special features archive clips of previous (mostly) Christmas editions of the programme. Doris Speed and Betty Driver appear in linking scenes set entirely in the Rovers Return Inn, playing their usual characters Annie Walker and Betty Turpin. The clips featured in the special (in order) are: *Episode 5 (23rd December 1960) - Ena Sharples in hospital. *Episode 212 (24th December 1962) - The residents perform Lady Lawson Loses in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. *Episode 1353 (2nd January 1974) - Nellie Harvey catches Arthur at the Rovers in pyjamas. *Episode 630 (26th December 1966) - The residents arrive in style at the fancy dress party - none more so than Annie. *Episode 702 (6th September 1967) - Elsie and Steve Tanner exchange vows. *Episode 1246 (25th December 1972) - Ray Langton and Jerry Booth are Ray Flanagan and Allen singing "Underneath the Arches" at the 40's show in the Select. *Episode 421 (23rd December 1964) - As the curtain goes up on Cinderella, the performers have mixed feelings... The special carried the programme's usual title sequence, and was produced by Susi Hush. H.V. Kershaw compiled the clips and wrote the linking material. No director was credited on screen although TV Times stated that the programme was directed by "M. Preece" however the authoritative Kaleidoscope British Christmas Television Guide states that the director was Derek Lister. Plot A few days before Christmas, Annie is sending out cards to friends and relatives for the festive occasion, but a problem has arisen - she has forgotten her cousin Grace's address. Finding Annie searching a box of old Christmas cards in the Rovers, Betty aids her. Each card, and its sender, triggers a discussion of Christmases past, with Annie displaying a sharp memory of the past fifteen years - although some events, such as an altercation between herself and Nellie Harvey, she would rather forget. Eventually, Betty locates a card from cousin Grace, however Annie has previously cut off the address. Annie decides to end her quest and, putting the lid on the box, suggests to Betty that they have their elevenses instead. Cast (Other than Doris Speed and Betty Driver, all are seen in archive clips only) *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Vera Lomax - Ruth Holden *Night Nurse - Louise Jervis (See note below) *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Steve Tanner - Paul Maxwell *Arthur Harvey - Henry Moxon *Rev Bryan Hesketh - Jonathan Newth *Gregg Flint - Bill Nagy *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Elsie Tanner - Pat Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden Notes *The programme's billed and on-screen title was just Coronation Street and used the usual title sequence. While it was presented as a standard episode of the programme, it had a production code of P872/1 as opposed to the code beginning "P694" normally used. The title has since been adopted in the ITV Archives and other sources for the production. *Although a special edition of the programme, it fitted into the continuing storyline by way of a shot of the poster on the wall advertising the residents' production of Cinderella which featured in the next episode. *Annie Walker states that Billy Walker was in Aden for Christmas 1960 but in Episode 15 (27th January 1961) Billy is shown to be returning from Hong Kong. *The end credits list the Night Nurse as played by Louise Jervis appearing in the clip from Episode 5 (23rd December 1960) however the character seen on-screen is that of the Day Nurse played by Christine Shaw. Category:Coronation Street spin-offs Category:Christmas